In Your Hands
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: He needed Dai to be his. And he needed to be Dai's. Dai/Jaehee


Disclaimer: I do now own Let Dai.

Warning: yaoi, sex

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Your Hands**

They sat next to each other on the train, saying nothing, staring blankly forward. Jaehee was still going over what had happened in his head, trying to understand, once again, the inexplicability of Dai's actions. Sighing, he knew he was wasting his time. Things would never be simple, and they would, most certainly, never make sense. It was the vicious cycle of their relationship - every moment of calm, contented happiness was eventually shattered by Dai's unpredictable rage or jealousy.

They had been yelling at each other (over what, Jaehee couldn't seem to remember anymore), carelessly throwing cruel words back and forth, waiting for the other to break. Dai had slammed his fist violently into the nearest solid surface, shocking Jaehee, who staggered back at the outburst. The gang leader had always known just what to do to disturb the other boy, to get him to feel whatever he wanted him to feel at any certain moment.

"Look what you made me do, Jaehee. I'm bleeding." Dai held up his hand, showing him the small scratches and even smaller smears of blood that adorned his fingers and palm.

"You did that all by yourself," the smaller boy spat back, looking away. He knew a tiny wound like that wouldn't bother Dai in the least. They stood in an uncomfortable silence, completely unaware of the people moving by them on the street, yet refusing to acknowledge each other. Dai made to leave, turning without a sound and walking away.

Jaehee's head whipped around at the movement, and he sprinted forward to block the other boy's escape. Coming to a halt in front of him, he extended his arms, hands fisting in the fabric of his school uniform. "Why are you like this?!" he yelled, the glare that he directed at Dai filled with anger and confusion.

Dai's eyes narrowed devilishly, one of his hands moving up to grab Jaehee's wrist. "Why? What are you stupid? This is just how I am." He ripped the pale hand from his shirt. "You can take it or leave it." He pushed his way past his would be captor, moving steadily down the street and away, far away from Jaehee.

It had taken about ten seconds for the abandoned boy's feet to spring into action. He ran, legs moving desperately, faster than necessary, to close the distance between the two of them. And now they were here, the clanking noise of the train surrounding them as they ignored each other.

Jaehee didn't even know which train they were on. He had just blindly followed Dai, eyes locked on his lean yet strong back, as the delinquent youth moved confidently forward, quite aware he was being trailed. After waging a short internal war, and losing, he craned his neck just a fraction of an inch to look at his companion out of the corner his eye. Dai was staring forward, sullenly, his arms crossed. He was pouting. Jaehee couldn't stifle the little tug at his lips, which slowly pulled them upward into a proper smile. And suddenly all of his exasperation had dissipated. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, trying to hold onto this newfound warmth for as long as it lasted.

"We're going to your place," Dai announced out of the blue. His toneless, yet commanding words snapped Jaehee out of his reverie and back into the stuffy confines of the train.

"O-oh? Okay..." Jaehee answered, his voice quivering slightly from the shock of Dai's sudden proclamation. Was he not angry anymore? Did he want to spend some time together? Once again, he found himself falling into that warm, cushy place inside himself, his heart fluttering as he did so.

They got off the train and walked in silence, though it was no longer the heavy, oppressive silence from before. In what seemed like an instant, they were standing in front of Jaehee's house and he was taking the key from his pocket to unlock the door to whatever laid before them.

"Your mom's not home?" Dai asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but the boy in front of him caught the unevenness in his voice.

"You know she's at work."

They entered the empty house, Dai making a beeline for Jaehee's room and immediately flopping onto his bed. Jaehee followed him, crowding his body onto the small mattress. One of his arms was bent awkwardly between them, the back of his hand resting on Dai's chest. They began to talk in faint voices, their proximity making volume nonessential, about arbitrary things; like how _someone_ should show up for school more often, how _someone_ should mind his own business, how _someone_ was being childish, how _someone's_ elbow was poking someone's side. Before they knew it they were laughing loudly in each other's ears, all the bitterness from earlier completely washed away. Dai raised himself up, inching his face closer to Jaehee's until his lips pressed softly against the other boy's. Dai's kisses were always so surprisingly gentle. Jaehee sighed, his body pressing languidly against the mattress, his hand snaking up Dai's chest to stroke his neck.

They pulled away reluctantly, gazing at each other's faces through half-lidded eyes. One of Dai's hands crept under Jaehee's shirt, sliding slowly up his abdomen until his fingertips tickled against a nipple.

"Dai..." the fair skinned boy whispered, not sure what he wanted to say.

"What?" the addressed boy mumbled, his face now buried in the other's neck, planting soft kisses along the expanse of skin as his hand continued to caress under his shirt.

"I-I don't know..." His mind was growing hazy. His thoughts were slipping away under these light, teasing touches.

Dai stilled his movements, bringing his lips up to Jaehee's ear. "I want to... do this. Is... Is it okay?" That uncharacteristic nervousness had returned to his voice. It always unhinged Jaehee to hear any uncertainty spill from the mouth of his god-like devil, especially now, now that he was completely at his mercy.

"Yes..." he answered, fear and anticipation overwhelming his already heightened senses. What would happen after they did this? Would there be any of the person he used to be left? Or would everything he was crumble in Dai's calloused hands?

Dai returned his attention to the body next to him, drawing Jaehee's shirt up and over his head. Light brown hair tickled his face as he kissed him again, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth, tracing every wet contour. Jaehee wove his fingers through the soft hair, pulling the other as close as he could. Rising up on his knees, Dai pulled his own shirt off, revealing his tanned torso and all its scars. Immediately, Jaehee's hands were on him, missing the closeness, dragging him back down to the bed and his heated body. Whenever Dai had pulled away from him in the past, he was always overcome with an instinctive urge to bring him back and it was no different now, in this situation. He _needed_ to feel Dai, needed to feel that he was truly here.

The two of them rubbed against each other, their breath mingling. Dai's lips were moving across his face, his neck, his chest, leaving trails of fire in their wake. It was all muddled and pink and warm, and Jaehee was falling so deeply, clinging to strong shoulders as he did so. There were fingers tugging at his pants, pulling them over his knees, until he was completely exposed under Dai. Shakily, he brought his own hands to Dai's pants, fiddling clumsily with the button and zipper until they came undone. They both became still, teenage embarrassment finally showing its ugly face and forcing them to look away from one another's nakedness.

"Umm..." Dai mumbled, gazing at the ceiling through his hair.

Jaehee's brow furrowed as he turned to look back at him, a bright blush staining his cheeks. He let his eyes slowly travel over the other's body before he spoke. "Well?"

Dai was still looking at the ceiling as he muttered softly back, "...What?"

"Aren't you going to... do something?" The question came out as mix between a confused query and a desperate plea.

Dai's head snapped back down to face him, his eyes narrowed noticeably. Jaehee began to wonder if he had done something to upset him, but he could barely finish the thought before the gang leader roughly flipped him over onto his stomach and climbed on top of him.

"W-wait!" he yelled, trying to twist himself around, but it was too late. In one violent thrust Dai sheathed himself inside of Jaehee. Pain shot through the smaller boy's body as he gasped and convulsed under the sudden intrusion, his eyes rolling back in his head as he groaned. The tanned body above him shuddered, one hand grasping his shoulder while the other clutched at the mattress. Both boys moaned and cringed as they attempted to adjust to the new, intense feelings that were overtaking their bodies.

Dai hissed and started to move slowly in and out, his hair dragging along Jaehee's back as he moved.

"A-ah!" Jaehee whimpered. He couldn't think, not with this pain that was swiftly turning into an exquisite pressure - a pressure that was sending pleasurable jolts through every part of him. Then Dai's hand snaked underneath him and wrapped around his neglected manhood, which only served to increase every already powerful sensation.

Jaehee moaned loudly, his hands clawing desperately at the mattress. Dai lowered himself, burying his chin in the crook of his lover's shoulder, his lips next to his ear, his alternating groans and whispers of his name driving the other boy closer and closer to the edge.

"D-Dai!" he gasped, as their fingers found each other's, tightly intertwining. The boy above him began to impale himself deeper within him, his thrusts becoming fast and uneven, his breath loud and ragged in the small room. Jaehee rocked back against him and forward into the hand around him a few last times, before he came, his body shuddering almost violently. He felt a sticky substance filling him, before Dai collapsed heavily on his back.

They lay still for a few moments, the sound of their panting breaths and the smell of their sweat and cum the only things that could break through their bewildered senses. As he regained himself, Jaehee began to feel the weight of the other crushing him.

"Dai... You're heavy..." he mumbled softly.

"Oh! Sorry..." The other boy quickly got off of him, his now limp member sliding out of him with a distinct wet popping sound. Jaehee cringed at the feeling of Dai leaving him. Turning his head to look at him through tired eyes, Jaehee couldn't help but think that he looked even more god-like with his sweat-slicked hair sticking to his face.

"Hey... this means you're mine now, right?" he asked quietly.

Dai started at the sound of the soft voice, a blush quickly spreading across his face. Jaehee smiled. "Only if it means you're mine," he said quickly, self-consciousness making the words come out small and hushed.

Jaehee extended a hand, resting it on Dai's chest. The other boy brought one of his own up, grabbing his lover's delicate hand and squeezing it gently.

So, they had done this, and Jaehee was still himself. He felt his soul living and his heart beating within him even more clearly than before, but because now he was also something else. He was Dai's.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is a crime that there are only 15 fics for this series on this site! So, here, I've made my contribution. Let Dai needs some more love. Seriously. I've just started collecting this series and it is blowing my mind straight out of the water. I love it to no end...

Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope someone out there liked it. Please review and let me know, eh? It would make me very happy if you did.


End file.
